


Never Let Go

by Balor_Dominion



Series: If only I could. [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, Dominance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smut, Sub!Seth, Supernatural Elements, Switching, Triggers, dom!finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balor_Dominion/pseuds/Balor_Dominion
Summary: (WIP)Finn and Seth are both battling their demons, within themselves, with each other.All they have left is each other, but when the end approaches..Whats the aftermath?





	1. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth won the Universal Title, but took some blows from an out of control Finn. 
> 
> Now something lurks within Seth that can only mean more trouble.

Seth watched in pure confusion as Finn fought off the medical officials trying to aide him to his feet, the blood form the scratches down his face soon pooling and falling into his eyes.  
Something had gone incredibly wrong tonight, Finn wasn’t in control. Seth attempted to brush his fingers through his hair, but only wiped more blood into his faces he moved to reach out to Finn, who just sadly gazed up at him, before moving to embrace Seth in return, a soft shaky whisper leaving him. 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll help you out of this. Please trust me again.” 

With that, Finn rolled out of the ring and ran up the stage and out of the arena, choking back tears and his own hatred. 

Seth followed a few minutes after, smiling for the crowds as he presented his new title. As he arrived back stage and did the charade for the fans, and the cameras, he fell into his waiting car, almost too tired to talk to his driver, a slow ache pulling at the base of his skull, a sickeningly slow whisper echoing into his head. 

/“Now you’re stuck, Kingslayer.”/

Seth groaned softly as his car pulled up, and he quietly made his way to his room, barely making it to the bathroom before collapsing to his knees, his chest heaving in pain. He looked up into his mirrors, the dark room reflecting behind his grizzly form, dried blood and sweat staining his face. He stood up slowly, propping himself against the sink, shakily turning the taps on to fill the basin. He looked closer at the scratches, wincing in pain as he cleaned them out, his mind torn between the match he’d just been in, and how bad Finn would have come up afterwards. 

He looked back down at the darkening water, his own hands trembling in fear and shock. 

/“You’re stuck with us forever now. You are Finn’s. You are MINE.” /

His head shot back to up the mirror. Something felt off. Seth looked behind him and saw only darkness for a few moments, before turning his face back to the mirror, his normally deep brown eyes now completely black, a wicked smirk playing across his reflection. 

Yelling out in shock, Seth fell back to his knees, gripping his head as another wave of pain tore through his head, this time spreading to his shoulders, forcing his arms outwards against his own movement, like he was being pulled back out himself. 

Another wave of pain shuddering through his system before everything loosened, the light in the room growing slightly, everything shifting back into place. 

Seth rested there for a moment, whimpering into gritted teeth, his energy still fading. Crawling to his bed, he reached for his phone, and messaged Finn. 

*Please be okay. I need your help. Somethings wrong. Door is unlocked..*

With the last of his strength, another wave of nausea and pain swept over him, forcing him to curl up on the floor by his head, the soft whisper echoing repeatedly..

/“You’re mine. You’re his. Give into that pain. Live by it.”/ 

Seth screamed and clutched his head tighter, the words echoing into eternity as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Now that I have a few months off Uni work, I can focus on my fic writing! 
> 
> There will be more. I promise.


	2. Falling Into Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn begins opens up to Seth about what happened, and what will soon come.

Finn paced his room, still trembling in anger.   
“How could you get to me like this!? I was meant to be the driver here!” He shouted at himself, growls forming at the base of his throat. 

/“We need a new prince at your side. "/ 

It was a dull whisper like it was to Seth, it was a grip at his throat, silencing, overpowering. 

Finn screamed in frustration before collapsing on to his bed, staring at the ceiling before his phone vibrated. 

*Please be okay. I need your help. Somethings wrong. Door is unlocked..*

He frowned in confusion before it dawned on him. The pain of loss was not just for the title. Bálor had left part of himself in Seth. 

This was bad. Very bad. Finn sat up, shivering slightly. 

*Im on my way. Please be okay.*

He threw a hoodie on over his shirt and ran out of his room, making sure to lock up before running down the stairs and out into the cool night winds. 

/“No. Just leave him there. Let him pay.”/ 

Finn shook his head and checked his phone again, brow furrowed in worry about the lack of reply from Seth. 

“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be having to do this.” He hissed as himself, before sprinting down a few blocks to Seth’s hotel. 

He sprinted up the stairs, his fear and adrenaline forgoing the pain he still had from their fight earlier. Reaching Seth’s room, he knocked on the door softly before carefully making his way inside the darkened room, glancing around for Seth. Hearing the water running, Finn moved to the bathroom, before almost tripping over a mass near the door. 

All he could smell was blood. 

Fuck. 

“Seth?” He whispered, kneeling down beside the huddled figure and placing a hand on his shoulder. Seth whimpered softly and moved to place his own on Finns, before groaning loudly. 

Finn shifted around to turn on the light before a sight caught his breath tightly in his throat. Seth had been clawing at himself, the criss-crossing scratching covering his chest, blood glistening against his skin. 

“Oh, fuck. Seth!” He shifted and pulled Seth up against his chest, before stepping back into the bathroom and turning on the shower, pulling them both into the warming water. Finn swore softly under his breath, carefully pulling away Seth’s clothing so he could be cleaned up. Gently, he began to clean away the at the wounds, losing himself in his own thoughts before Seth groaned softly, exhaustedly peering up at a now soaked Finn. 

“F-Finn? What happened? Where am I?” He whimpered, shifting his weight to lean against Finn more. 

“Hey.. try not to move.. You had a fall.” Finn crooned softly, bushing the hair away from Seths dark eyes. “I’m so sorry. I can fix this, I promise.” 

Seth whined softly against Finns’ hand, the pounding in his head slowly fading. 

“What do you mean, I’m sorry? Whats going on?” 

Finn paused for a moment and studied Seth’s eyes carefully, before he reached up and turned off the shower, before settling back down beside Seth.

“I may have taken it a little too far tonight. I may have given in to Bálor more than what I should have done,” Finn paused, staring at his hands, thinking about how to word the next part. “I may have left some of /him/ in you. Kind of like a parasite.” 

Seth could only stare incredulously at Finn before resting his head back against the cooling tiles. 

“So now that bullshit in your head is now bullshit in mine too?” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Seth tried to stand up, managing to stumble to the edge of the bed before collapsing to his knees again, gripping his head. 

“H.. How d’you cope wit’all this?” Seth groaned, through gritted teeth, another nauseating wave of pain coursing over him.

Finn pulled Seth against his chest, placing a hand tentatively  
against the trembling figures head. 

“I couldn’t. Not straight away at least.” He rested his cheek against the top of Seth’s head, trying to sync his breathing with Seth. “It took months just for the pain to be tolerable. And now that you have it. I’m not leaving you. Ever. I can’t leave you alone like this until you can prove to me you can handle Bálor on your own.” 

Seth’s heart stuttered momentarily, a wave of freezing calm washing over his form. 

“Y..You’ll stay? But.. your stuff. Your plans..?” His breathing shifted into a fear fuelled over drive, the coarse grip of anxiety tipping Seth into rib-wrenching sobs. 

“Shh… Shh. Seth. We are as one. We can’t be without one another, not with you like this.”   
Finn pulled him closer against his body, whispering a soft poem against Seth’s ear, trying to coax the shivering, almost howling beast down from it’s tempest. 

“Feicim an ghealach, feiceann an ghealach dom  
ag bualadh le duilleoga an chrann darach d'aois  
Ó, lig an solas a shines orm  
Shine ar an gceann is breá liom.

Thar an sliabh, thar an fharraige,  
ar ais áit a bhfuil mo chroí ag iarraidh a bheith  
Ó, lig an solas a shines orm  
Shine ar an gceann is breá liom.

Cluinnim an larc, cluinneann an larc orm  
ag canadh ó dhuilleoga an chrann darach d'aois  
Ó, lig an larc a chluinneas orm  
canadh leis an gceann is breá liom,

Thar na sléibhte, os cionn na farraige  
ar ais áit a bhfuil mo chroí ag iarraidh a bheith  
Ó, lig an larc a chluinneas orm  
canadh leis an gceann is breá liom.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Feicim an ghealach, feiceann an ghealach dom  
> ag bualadh le duilleoga an chrann darach d'aois  
> Ó, lig an solas a shines orm  
> Shine ar an gceann is breá liom.
> 
> Thar an sliabh, thar an fharraige,  
> ar ais áit a bhfuil mo chroí ag iarraidh a bheith  
> Ó, lig an solas a shines orm  
> Shine ar an gceann is breá liom.
> 
> Cluinnim an larc, cluinneann an larc orm  
> ag canadh ó dhuilleoga an chrann darach d'aois  
> Ó, lig an larc a chluinneas orm  
> canadh leis an gceann is breá liom,
> 
> Thar na sléibhte, os cionn na farraige  
> ar ais áit a bhfuil mo chroí ag iarraidh a bheith  
> Ó, lig an larc a chluinneas orm  
> canadh leis an gceann is breá liom.’ 
> 
> \-------
> 
> I see the moon, the moon sees me  
> shining through the leaves of the old oak tree  
> Oh, let the light that shines on me  
> shine on the one I love.
> 
> Over the mountain, over the sea,  
> back where my heart is longing to be  
> Oh, let the light that shines on me  
> shine on the one I love.
> 
> I hear the lark, the lark hears me  
> singing from the leaves of the old oak tree  
> Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
> sing to the one I love,
> 
> Over the mountains, over the sea  
> back where my heart is longing to be  
> Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
> sing to the one I love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, more coming soon.


End file.
